The Potions Mistress
by Heartaches-by-the-Number
Summary: A mysterious woman from Snapes past takes up position of Potions Mistress. Only...she doesn't remember him. He plans to keep it that way, although apparently Dumbledore doesn't agree. Snape/OC. COMPLETED.
1. To Ride A Silver Broomstick

**The Potions Mistress (1) – To Ride A Silver Broomstick**

**A/N: Unsure of whether or not this is going to be Snape/OC yet. I'll probably ask readers (If I actually get any) what they think soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. But I DO own Akasha Fai and all of her counterparts. **

The death of Horace Slughorn came as quite a shock to everyone, it seemed as if he had only just returned to Hogwarts, and now he was gone again. Luckily for Horace, he passed away in his sleep, a bottle of fire whisky clutched in his right hand. The funeral was held soon enough, and when that was done and over with the students waited in apprehension to discover who would take the position of Potions Master. A good majority of them had expected Severus Snape – Who had once taught potions and was now teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts – to return to his old post. But he did not. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had postponed any potions lessons for one week whilst he searched for a new teacher. It was decidedly easier than he had presumed, and in the cold air of a Friday evening he walked slowly down to Hogsmeade and there he apparated to London. Spells had been cast over Hogwarts and its grounds so that nobody to apparate in or out of it, this was for the students protection against enemies. However, it did appear to be something of a nuisance at times.

Albus Dumbledore had closed his eyes, and only opened them again when the tight, squeezing feeling had left his body. He stood in front of a small house, it was rather late at night and so nobody was likely to notice his peculiar appearance; the billowing purple and silver robes, the long, white beard and half moon spectacles, even the wand which he held in his hand. Just in case. Dumbledore walked up three tiny steps and then rapped at the door with his wand-less hand. Some would have said that it probably would have made more sense just to apparate right into the house he was visiting. But that certainly wasn't good manners….not to mention he knew how the owner of this house often acted when shocked.

Albus smiled to himself as he heard the light sounds of banging around upstairs, and the occasional profanity accompanied by an aggravated sigh. He blinked, and when his eyes reopened they were gazing into a pair of green eyes. The owner of such intriguing, emerald orbs was a tall woman with long, black hair that reached her lower back. She wore a red, silk dressing gown and her wand was pointed firmly in his direction.

"Akasha," He nodded his head in greeting.

The woman whom he had addressed blinked a few times before lowering her wand and smiling in a way that reminded him very much of Nymphadora Tonks. However, Akasha did not say 'Wotcher Dumbledore' as Tonks would probably have done, and instead greeted him with a slightly guarded hello.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here," Dumbledore said, as she led him into her living room. Switching on the light and grimacing slightly as her eyes adjusted to it.

"Of course I am," Akasha Fai replied. "After all, it's not normal for me to get visited by the Headmaster of Hogwarts in the middle of the night,"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Yes, you must forgive my late disturbance, but I have a proposition of utmost importance to consign to you,"

They took seats in two large armchairs situated by a large fireplace, Dumbledore conjured up to glasses of fire whisky and the two of them looked at each other for a moment. Akasha downed her drink.

"And what would that be?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "I would like to offer you the position of Potions Mistress at Hogwarts,"

Akasha seemed somewhat taken a back, blinking several times and staring at him in wonderment. "You can't be serious!"

"I assure you I am, you were perhaps one of the brightest witches of your age, most especially in Potions. I see no reason why you are not more than capable of the job," He smiled.

"But me? Teaching children potions?" Akasha raised her eyebrows,

"That is the general idea, yes," Dumbledore said, nodding.

Akasha seemed to be considering his offer with interest. "When would I have to start?" She asked.

"Well," Dumbledore began. "It would be best if you could be at the school, with all of the belongings you will need on Sunday. That will give you enough time to get reacquainted with your old school,"

Akasha nodded. "I'll do it!"

Dumbledore smiled, raising his glass to her and drinking it slowly. He waved his wand and the two empty cups disappeared, his eyes sparkling, he stood up.

"I'll show myself out," He said, winking, before disappearing with a 'Pop!'.

Akasha Fai smiled to herself.

"Potions mistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She repeated Dumbledore's words. "Now there's a title and no mistake!"

**OOOOOOOO**

Severus Snape scowled to himself as he marked Second-Year essays on the Cruciatus curse. None of them got anything better than 'Acceptable' it was all nonsense really. They had basically just copied from 'Advanced Potions Making', changing the order of a few words and phrases here and there as they went along. He sneered.

Finally he had gotten himself the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, but the students results were basically just as abysmal as they had been when he had taught Potions. They just didn't have the knack or appreciation for either subjects, even Defence Against The Dark Arts which could possibly save their lives one day. Not that Snape really thought that the Dark Lord would want to attack a bunch of Hufflepuff's with no more magical talent than a badger with only one eye.

He sighed, shuffling the papers on his desk habitually and scanning his office quickly before pulling back one of the sleeves on his black robes. He stared down at the Dark Mark that was there - his brows furrowing at the sight of it – but with one swift movement he pushed his sleeve back and continued with the marking of essays with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

**OOOOOOOO**

Almost immediately after Albus Dumbledore had left her small house on that Friday night, Akasha Fai had begun packing her belongings. She had sent most of it ahead with her two House Elves – Malva and Orpheus – along with a note to Dumbledore with regards as to why it was there and she wasn't.

Late Saturday night, Akasha did one last scan of her house. All of its 'Accessories' had been sent off before her, and that left only the furniture…which she didn't plan on taking with her anyway. One trunk which she would be taking herself, and her broomstick – a _Silver Arrow_, which was able to reach seventy miles an hour with a tailwind – resided in the hallway by the front door.

Usually, Akasha wore velvet gowns and robes of different dark shades and patterns, but that wasn't suitable for riding a broomstick and she hated to ride 'Side Saddle' (as the Muggles put it when referring to horses). So, she had adorned a pair of black trousers, boots and a white blouse for the journey instead.

Pulling her usual black cloak over her shoulders and casting a charm so that her trunk was attacked firmly to the bottom of her broomstick she headed outside. Her broom hovering in front of her and she locked the door and placed her wand and keys in her pocket.

There was a fair wind, and it blew her black hair around wildly as she checked the area for Muggles before mounting her broom and kicking off up into the sky as quickly as possible so that her appearance would be covered by the thick masses of cloud there.

After a few hours Akasha landed in Hogsmeade, knowing well enough that apparition and flying by broom into Hogwarts had been prevented by many spells cast by Dumbledore. Glancing up at the night sky, she considered that she'd be better off not actually going into Hogwarts until late Sunday morning. That way she wouldn't disturb the school's normal pattern and cause alarm. She was certain new teachers didn't appear out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Akasha looked around Hogsmeade, she didn't want to make anyone get out of their own beds just to admit her into a hotel and so walked in the direction of a small gathering of tree's. Setting her broom and trunk on the ground, and pulling off her black cloak she waved her wand and transfigured the cloak into a large tent, shoving her belongings in it and then following, zipping it up after her.

**OOOOOOO **

It was pouring with rain when Akasha woke up, thankfully her tent had not leaked and she remained perfectly dry. Unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't be the case when she got outside, having sent the only umbrella she had ahead with her house elves and all of her other luggage. She pulled her trunk and broom from the tent and then cast it back into its original form: her cloak. Pulling it on and fastening the clasp, she began walking in the direction of the castle, her broom and wand hovering behind her as she did.

The students and teachers were all sat in the Great Hall for breakfast; Akasha could hear the conversations as she walked through the doors of her old school. Memories came flooding back to her of her school days, of failing horribly at Arithmancy and Ancient Runes but excelling at Potions, Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts. She smiled to herself as she recalled going into the forest to watch the Thestrals in her final year, but that was the past now. All of that had already happened. Akasha Fai was determined to look to the future instead of lingering on previous occurrences.

"Malva," Akasha summoned her two house elves. "Orpheus,"

With a poof they appeared in front of her, bowing low. Akasha had never really liked the idea of having house elves being servants. But they were passed to her in her mother's will, and they seemed to enjoy serving her, their 'Mistress' as they put it as much as she loved brewing potions.

"Please make sure my broom and trunk are placed with the rest of my belongings," She said, smiling slightly as Malva and Orpheus nodded eagerly, gathering up her things and disappearing almost instantly.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table, it was Sunday morning and they were all hungry. However, breakfast was seemed to be delayed somewhat and Harry wasn't sure why. Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster sat at the front table of the Great Hall beaming as he always did. Nothing seemed amiss, but Harry had a strange feeling...

As if fate had known what he had been thinking, the doors of the Great Hall creaked open, and then closed again as someone walked through them and made their way up the aisle towards Dumbledore.

Her oval face was pale, almost too pale to look healthy. But perhaps that was only because of the sharp contrast to her black robes and her black, heavily soaked hair that was almost even darker than possible with water. The flickering light of the candles—they still flickered, although the doors were closed—danced over the few long strands that hadn't been restrained in a sophisticated—but now rather drenched—pile on top of her head, making it appear as though there were streaks of a very dark red in it. Her hair was very long, and since it was soaked like her cloak, it looked probably even longer than it actually was. The strands were snaking all the way down well past her hips.

Tentative whispering voices could be heard, whose content went along the lines of "Who's that?" or "Do you know…?"

As she reached the high table, Dumbledore nodded, and she walked around the table and towards him, then extended her hand in greeting. "Professor Dumbledore," she said in a voice that was quite pleasant-sounding.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. If this was a new teacher, a voice like that would be much easier to listen to than, say, something similar to Snape's. He'd had his share of unpleasant voices.

Dumbledore smiled, and shook her hand tentatively. "Good to have you back, _Professor," _

"I'm glad to be back too, Headmaster. Oh! Sorry," she said sheepishly, noticing that she had quite thoroughly drenched his beard and robes. "Those Impervius Charms really aren't what they are cracked up to be. They don't work so well on clothes; better used on inflexible objects. I shall have to investigate and try to find something of a bit more efficiency."

Dumbledore merely chuckled, as she pulled out her wand and waved it over herself, immediately she turned dry, it was like having sat in front of a warm fire for hours. Dumbledore did the same and both smiled happily, although Harry noticed that this woman's smile wasn't as genuine as Dumbledore's. Not to mention that the headmaster of Hogwarts seemed to smile most of the time anyway.

Akasha nodded politely as Albus told her who all of the teachers were, she saw an empty place right at the very end of the table and Dumbledore told her that was where she would be sitting from now on. That would have been fine, if it weren't for the fact that she was sat next to someone introduced to her as Severus Snape. He had a sneering expression and clearly wasn't the kind of person up to talking. So Akasha supposed that mealtimes would be relatively silent for her, because the other members of staff weren't likely to shout at her from the other end of the table.

Dumbledore stepped forwards and regarded his students. They fell silent. "I would like to introduce you all to your new Potions Mistress, and Slytherin Alumni: Professor Akasha Fai,"

There was a round of applause and Akasha smiled weakly, she was as nervous as hell. She had never taught before, certainly it couldn't have been that hard a task. It just felt like a large burden upon her shoulders.

"I think you will find, Professor Fai,"

A voice came from her right, and Akasha saw that Professor Snape was in fact talking to her.

"As I am the former Potions Master of Hogwarts, the students of this school are rather inept at the subject. You will find very little talent here," He continued.

Akasha merely nodded. "I shall have to discover that for myself," She replied, not likely to take his input to heart as he seemed like the kind of person who thought everybody was awful and everything.

**OOO **

Severus Snape stared at the woman as she walked down the aisle, even when soaking wet...he was certain he knew who she was from the moment he first gazed at her. Upon approaching Dumbledore, he got a better look at her; long black hair, bright green eyes and just a bit shorter than he himself. There was no denying it, stood there was someone he had once known rather well, only she had been a teenage girl then and they only remained acquaintances until the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts.

He frowned slightly; he did not want to think about _that._

Although admittedly, despite being the same age as he, Akasha Fai looked considerably younger than Snape. Just by a few years, but her emerald eyes practically shined with wisdom and guile.

She sat next to him, and they were introduced as if it had been the first time they had ever met in their entire lives, of course it was for her. However, it certainly was not for Severus Snape; and that realization came fresh at him with a pang of desolation. He hadn't been bothered with it for quite some time, and in fact he had learned not to care about it at all. But he was furious! How could Dumbledore hire this woman when he knew all that had happened, it was like he was silently lashing out at Severus for something which he hadn't even done.

He become more sour than usual then, attempting to talk with her; but when she made no sign of actually ever truly taking in his statement. Or rather, she did, but Snape was more than a little agitated to find that she didn't seem to agree with him. Although, why would she?

Dumbledore leaned forwards in his chair and smiled kindly at Severus, he did not reciprocate the gesture and merely sat there, wearing a stone cold mask as he always did. He had a reputation to keep up in front of the students after all, not to mention he had decided he wanted nothing to do with Akasha Fai. Despite past experiences.

_She was such an insolent woman. _


	2. To Stir A Magic Cauldron

**The Potions Mistress (2) – To Stir A Magic Cauldron**

**A/N: ****Really short update this time. But I'm going to start another chapter right after I've posted this. So you can expect chapter 3 up at some time today. **

Akasha's first lesson came about soon enough, and in fact on Monday morning she was almost late for it. Her house elves came bustling into her sleeping quarters with trays of food, seeing as she hadn't woken to go to breakfast like all of the other teachers and students. She was lying on her stomach, her black hair was fluffy and dishevelled and she did not seem to be making any move to get up.

"Mistress!" Malva exclaimed. "You have but 10 minutes until your first lesson!"

Dumbledore had agreed that Orpheus and Malva could accompany Akasha to Hogwarts, and work in the kitchens like the others. Although apparently, the two of them insisted on being the ones that tended to their mistresses every need. As was common in House Elf nature.

Akasha rolled onto her front and sat up in her bed, staring at the Grandfather clock just across the other side of the room. Her eyes widened.

"Thanks," She nodded to her House Elves, who then disappeared with a pop.

She ran into her bathroom for a quick wash before pulling on a dark purple, velvet dress. The sleeves were the kind that got longer at the end, and when brushed her hair and applied a small amount of make up Akasha decided that she didn't look all that bad.

The Potions Mistress stood in front of the magic mirror which was next to her wardrobe. After a few seconds it spoke:

"In a hurry?" It asked.

Akasha nodded.

"You'll do fine," It said, commenting on her appearance before going quiet.

Akasha smiled slightly, she didn't have far to walk. Considering her own personal chambers were reached by a door in her office, and her classroom was directly across the hall from her office. Admittedly, it had not taken her as long as she had imagined to get used to the gloom of the dungeons, in fact she found it rather pleasant. And quiet too, seeing as hers was the only subject taught down there.

She quickly gulped down a piece of toast a few mouthfuls of pumpkin juice from amongst the large selection of breakfast foods her house elves had left her, before making sure she had everything she needed and then leaving her office. Being sure to lock it so that such charms as 'Alohamora' would not work.

She was teaching sixth year students today, which was good because they new a lot more than the younger years, and also must've been taught by Professor Snape. Who seemed very strict and obtrusive. They were already in the classroom, and as she walked in the loud conversations stopped immediately. It seemed to be force of habit.

"For those of you who have forgotten. I am Professor Fai," Akasha said, walking up to her desk. "I thought we would start off with something a little more interesting today than work on the revision that was planned,"

Swiftly she took out the register and ticked off the names, being sure to memorize as many as possible. It was Slytherins and Griffindors for this lesson, a tense match considering that when Akasha was at school they were the worst of enemies. Always duelling and hexing each other. Although, her own house: Slytherin. Never seemed to play fair.

A few happy whispers drifted about the room as she continued.

"Today," Akasha began. "I want you all to make a Wit-Sharpening potion,"

There was silence.

"Who can tell me what the key ingredients are?" She asked.

A hand shot up immediately, and a girl with slightly bushy hair answered.

"Beetles, ginger root, and bile,"

Akasha smiled and nodded. "Very good Miss Granger. 5 points to Griffindor,"

"Now, I sincerely hope that all of you have your copies of Advanced Potion Making, you will find the entire list of ingredients and the method on page 124. You have until the end of the lesson. Begin," Akasha sat down behind her desk and watched as the students bustled about, getting ingredients and checking their school books.

She pulled out a copy of Advanced Potion Making from a shelf behind her, it was obviously a spare as it was tattered and the cover was old and ripped. She flicked through it, smiling. For some reason she had always felt a strange connection with the book, more than any other Potions book that was for certain. There was just something about it…..something she couldn't quite place.

Akasha slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf, she always got aggravated when she couldn't figure out why it held such a special meaning for her. And often tried to just push it ot the back of her mind and forget. Standing, she walked around the classroom inspecting the cauldrons, they seemed to be doing well. Mashing up the beetles and cutting the ginger roots; adding the ingredients to their cauldrons and stirring three times counter-clockwise.

It wasn't until she walked past a boy who was adding way to much bile did Akasha frown, his potion had turned a stomach-wrenching brown. It looked like mud, bubbling away in his cauldron with no particular purpose. It was far from the brilliant blue colour that the Wit-Sharpening potion was supposed to be.

The boy seemed incredibley nervous, and in fact who could blame him when he had once had Severus Snape as a Potions teacher. Akasha leaned forwards.

"Never mind Mr. Longbottom," She said. "It's a common mistake,"

Moving on, she walked over to the table where Miss.Granger sat, said girl seemed to be making good progress, Mr. Weasley however, seemed to be slipping up slightly and sat glaring at his potion with apparent frustration.

"Something wrong?" Akasha asked him.

He shook his head. "No Professor,"

She nodded and moved along to Harry Potter's cauldron, she had certainly not expected to ever meet the 'Boy Who Lived', least of all teach him. And apparantly Harry had a knack at potions, as his was getting closer and closer to the righr shade of blue.

Her eyes travelled over to his copy of 'Advanced Potions Making', the imminent black handwriting which was scrawled on the pages shocked her slightly. She thought that she knew it from somewhere….she had leaned forwards to take a better look but apparantly Potter didn't want her seeing and covered the writing up with one of his arms.

She stood up straight again, puzzled; before heading over to the Slytherin tables.

Akasha had been explaining to one of the boys the correct way to measure out Ginger Roots when there was a cough at the doorway. Turning, she saw Dumbledore standing there. Walking over to him, she smiled.

"What brings you here Headmaster?" She asked.

"Just thought I'd take a wander around the dungeons, and decided that I would pay you a visit during your first lesson," He replied.

Akasha nodded. "Well, everything seems to be going well so far," She said, turning to watch the students.

"Indeed,"

Akasha was still a little shaken up by Potter's book, and considered asking to take a further look at it. But she decided it was probably just notes of his own, jotted down so that he would remember them. All of the students seemed to have tight friendship groups in the class, which Akasha definitly found to be a pleasant change. Her own school life wasn't spend amongst companions, she was rather a solitary girl, very independent. Or so Dumbledore had told her after the accident.

The both of them called it that, but really the whole thing was all quite intentional. Akasha Fai only had true knowledge of her last year at Hogwarts. The rest, she did not remember…

A tall girl with long, black hair was lying down on one of the beds of the Hospital Ward at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was shaking violently, and there were numerous cuts and grazes on her face. Albus Dumbledore watched from a chair next to the bed as Madam Pomfrey – the school's healer – attended to the girls wounds.

_There was only one week left of school, and then the place would close for the summer. The girl was in her sixth year, meaning that when she returned next year it would be her last and perhaps most confusing year of all. When Madam Pomfrey retreated back to her office Dumbledore pulled the chair he was sat on so that he could talk to the girl. _

"_Akasha," He said. "Can you hear me?" _

_The girl was staring wide eyed at him. "Who are you?" _

_Dumbledore closed his eyes solemly. _

"_I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," He explained. "You are in the Hospital Ward of the school, recovering after a most unfortunate occurance," _

_The girl Akasha blinked. "What happened," _

_Dumbledore shook his head, standing up. "That is a story for another time," He said. "For now you must rest," _

_He placed his hand on her forehead, and after muttering a small spell her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. He frowned as he left the ward, it would definitely not be a pleasant experience for either of them when he had to explain what had happened. He wasn't even sure of how much she could remember, it seemed she hadn't lost her entire memory, otherwise surely she would have questioned her own identity. As much as he would have liked to start recovering her memories straight away, the girl had to be cured entirely of any physical injuries. _

_Although he feared her mental injuries would be far worse…_


	3. To The Draught Of Peace

**The Potions Mistress – (3) – To The Draught Of Peace**

**A/N: The second edition to this rounds update. Enjoy! Reviews are loved!**

In his private chambers at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Severus Snape, Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, awoke with a start. Another nightmare. No, not really a nightmare. In the case of Severus Snape, nightmares tended to be rather memories than imaginations of the subconscious mind.

He ran his hands over his face, wiping away the thin layer of sweat that covered his cheeks and his forehead. Then he checked the clock—five thirty in the morning. The Dreamless Sleep Potion had obviously worn off. He remembered the dream as clearly as the events that had caused the ever-recurring nightmare… How could he ever forget them when not even in his sleep he was safe from the memories that kept chasing each other inside his mind?

They weren't particularly gruesome or dramatic nightmares, and in fact if anyone but himself had been experiencing them they probably would have classed them as 'Strange Dreams'. The kind of dream that doesn't really make sense until you sit down and think about it, and yet when you do you normally end up forgetting the dream completely.

But Severus saw them as nightmares, and he did not forget.

They consisted of a mixture of things; The Dark Lord, Potter, His parents, the Griffindors who had once been the bane of his existence as a boy, and most painfully of all: Akasha Fai.

In all honestly he had avoided the woman as much as possible even though she'd only been at the school for three days, certainly he didn't express liking many people. But he had been questioned several times by the other Professors.

'_Why are you so horrid to her?'_

'_Why are you ignoring Professor Fai?'_

It was inescapably clear that they had noticed his particular aversion to Akasha Fai, his objections to her which seemed always to be far greater than his objections of anyone else. He usually managed to keep the other Professors off of his back about the whole ordeal with his patented sneers and snide remarks. Although that didn't stop them discussing the situation without him, calling him prude and downright out of order.

The only one who still insisted that Severus at least attempt a courteous exchange of words with the woman was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Who, in all of his wizarding glory, refused to just let it be.

**OOOO**

Akasha rose from her bed, it was 6 o' clock. Definitely not her usual waking time. But she'd had a most peculiar dream about a boy with black hair, she never saw his face so she couldn't be sure of who it was. His back was always to her in the dream, and she was a student in Hogwarts as he was. He wore Slytherin robes the same as she did. In Slytherin, with black hair. It was so difficult to deduce who it was. She'd definitely had this dream more than once, and in fact it's occurrence was frequent and had been so ever since her last year of Hogwarts. Akasha had attempted to talk to the boy in the dream, she always did; but his back was always to her and he would always be wandering around Hogwarts at such a fast speed that she had to run to keep up with him.

She walked through her private chambers into her office, and then out of her office and across the hall to one of her storage cupboards. She was in fact only wearing a thin, white nightgown but it was so early she didn't care. It's not like anyone was going to descend the stairs at any moment. Or so she believed…

Akasha waved her wand a few times and the lock on the storage cupboard door opened, there were several charms over it so that no student would be able to open the storeroom. After all, this one held already-made potions and if I student were to get a hold of any of them….well…the consequences would _probably_ be disastrous.

She scanned the storeroom for a moment, climbing the ladder and pushing it along so that she could reach the concoction she was looking for. Grabbing the bottle, she climbed down the ladder.

"Ah," Akasha grinned as she cast the charms over the storage cupboard once more and then stood in the hallway for a second. "The Draught Of Peace - Powdered moonstone and Syrup of hellebore. Calms anxiety and soothes agitation,"

"Well," A voice rang out in front of her. "It seems Dumbledore made the right choice in a Potions Professor,"

In shock, Akasha dropped the bottle containing the Draught Of Peace and it shattered onto the floor, the liquid pouring out of it. Her head shot up and she saw the source of the voice: Severus Snape.

He was already dressed in his usual black, billowing robes, and that distinctive sneer of his was already plastered across his face. Akasha looked around nervously, took her wand out (Which she was fortunate enough to remember to bring with her) and cast a 'Repairo' charm. The potion went back to the way it was before she had dropped it, and as Akasha picked it up she crossed her arms over her chest as she realised that she wasn't wearing what one would label as 'Decent' clothing.

The Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor glared at her, some kind of sick amusement spread across his face as he did so. He saw that she looked ever-so nervous, but what woman would be when they were caught in such a predicament. Before she had made an attempt to dignify herself a little more Severus had caught a glimpse of her form. She was definitely not that lanky school girl she had once been, her curves were more defined, her breasts distinct, and her lips now a light, innate shade of cerise. She possessed all of these delectable features, and more as Severus strongly believed.

He mentally slapped himself and his gaze went back to her face, it definitely wasn't the time to get all infatuated by a woman who was just the same as any other.

"Wh- What do you mean Professor Snape?" Akasha asked, frowning at his previous statement.

"Well…a Potions Mistress who can name the ingredients and no doubt the method of making a potion just by reading the name is certainly rare indeed. I am merely implying that Dumbledore made a sufficient choice," Snape turned on his heels, but not before uttering "So far," and then disappeared back the way he came.

Akasha was furious, first that irritating dream and then that bastard making snarky comments about her! She was thankful she had the Draught Of Peace, and disappeared back into her private chambers straight away to drink it. Although, that didn't stop her wondering what the hell Severus Snape was doing in the dungeons to begin with.

**OOO **

Snape skulked all the way back to his classroom, his disdain apparent by the look on his face. Not that anybody was around to see it anyway. He'd gone down to the dungeons to get himself a potion so that he could relax a little after the nightmare he had. Apparently, so had Akasha. As she took the very last bottle of the potion Severus had been about to find. Of course, he'd known it was the last bottle of it as he remembered Slughorn going on about having to brew more. And of course he would have been able to get past the charms on the potions storeroom as he placed them there himself when he had been Potions Master.

However, now, there was a Potions _Mistress_. And as much as Snape had wanted the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, he couldn't stop missing the gloom of the dungeons, the atmosphere of his murky classroom and chambers. The dungeons had certainly kept his sinister reputation up with the children, and only frightened them more when it came to his lessons. Most especially Neville Longbottom. And Snape thoroughly enjoyed scaring his students.

Although he definitely found Defence Against The Dark Arts better, Severus Snape missed being able to just take a potion from the storeroom if he wanted or needed it. Now he'd have to ask _her. _And he irrefutably didn't enjoy brewing potions as much anymore. He still did it, and even had his own stash of all the necessary Potions equipment and ingredients in his new chambers. But it just didn't feel the same, there wasn't that air of menace or consequence in his new classroom. Definitely not.

Although he supposed he was just taking time to adjust, no doubt he was only missing the dungeons because he had dwelled there for such a long time. _Yes, of course he had. _Now Akasha Fai was teaching in _his_ old classroom, living in _his_ old chambers….and even sleeping in _his_ old bed.

The mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine, and Severus Snape knew all to well that his memories of Akasha as a school girl had practically been erased, and now in their place were images of the woman Akasha. The woman in the white nightdress, the new Potions Mistress, the blackhaired mystery.

And what was he to her he wondered? Just; Professor Snape, The Head Of Slytherin, Teacher of Defence Against The Dark Arts….he didn't know. And was not likely to ask.

Although, Severus knew that when it came down to it, against her own knowledge or memory…he was:

_The Forgotten One. _


	4. To Remember And Forget

The Potions Mistress – (4) – To Remember And Forget

**A/N: Big thanks for all of the reviews! Now, I'm going to ask as I'm really not sure. Should I make this story SnapexOC or not? I'm good for either option really. Just tell me in your review please!**

Severus Snape spent the whole day with a throbbing headache, and just before lunch he had a free period. Usually he would have spent it marking essays or brewing some concoction or the other. But this time he went down to the dungeons, deciding it would be better of for him to find a headache relief potion in the storeroom other than have to waste time making one himself. Apparently Akasha Fai also had a free period, as there was no noise coming from her classroom. The door was already open, and presuming that since it was open he didn't have to knock; Severus stepped inside.

She wasn't in there. Nobody was in there…..he peered around the room, it was basically how it had been when he was Potions Master. Although with a few slight adjustments from Slughorn when he had been teaching for that short period his was alive, and now of course a few changes by Akasha. The desks had been moved a little bit, and the bookshelf behind his old desk (Which was normally pretty empty) was now crammed with books and other odds and ends. The room also had a less dangerous feel to it, and a slightly feminine air about it. But then again, it was bound too; she was Akasha Fai after all.

Professor Snape could not restrain his curiosity and he walked up to her desk, there was a piece of parchment on top of a pile of school books and it bore some very familiar handwriting. _Her _handwriting. He picked it up and scanned it for a moment;

_To Mr. Robin Jarvis, _

_You must allow me to tell you how ardently I loathe and abhor you. No, your last letter to me was certainly not well received and I sincerely hope you understand the bitterness of my feelings towards you. Any emotions of love for you I may have shown in the past are quite done and over with. I neither want or enjoy your company. And must implore that you desist these proclamations of love sent by owl, every month. Whatever your views of me, I assure you they are not reciprocated. You are possibly the most egotistical, lacklustre, dim-witted and contemptible wizard I have ever met in my entire lifetime, and I assure you…I have met many. Despite your apparent belief's, no I do not think about you everyday and nor do I wonder what we could be like if we got back together again. I don't care, and am not interested in you or any other person as despicable as you. Even if you were the last wizard on earth I would not love you. It is true that perhaps once I did, but only for a short period as your actions and words to me were more than a little intolerable. _

_Cease your preposterous letters and leave me well alone before I am forced to take action. _

_Signed, _

_Miss. Akasha Fai. _

Severus placed the letter back onto the desk, a smirk forming on his lips as he turned and left the room…only, as he did so. He noticed that Akasha's office door was open, he walked into this room too…only to find that she was not there.

"Miss.Fai?" He called out, his eyes darting to her private chambers…of which the door was also open.

Something felt as if it was dragging him towards those rooms, and practically against his own will Severus found himself in the first room of her private chambers….the chambers that had once been his own. His dark eyes immediately drifted over to a very familiar object; a pensieve. More than a little inquisitive, he walked over to its glowing mass….and as if someone was pushing him to do it, he leaned forwards….and the room changed.

He was standing in Dumbledore's office, it seemed perfectly normal until he saw a slightly younger Dumbledore sat behind his desk peering at the girl who was sat in front of him. Shivering. She looked incredibly pale, weak and she didn't appear to know what was going on. It took Severus Snape a few minutes to work out that this girl was in fact Akasha Fai not long after the incident that had occurred in her last week as a sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Now Akasha," Dumbledore began. "I am going to tell you what happened to you,"

The girl nodded.

"I have attempted to restore _most _of your memory with several spells told to me by Madam Pomfrey. At least we have managed to recover all of your magical education," He chuckled slightly. "If we hadn't I'm afraid you'd have had to start all over again,"

His face become solemn once more. "But, as we are both aware you have no memories of your time at Hogwarts other than that. You have your knowledge, and yet no recollection of teachers, or classmates, or even how to get around the school. Am correct?"

The past Akasha nodded once more. "That's right,"

"Well then," The past Dumbledore began. "I shall explain. You already know that your mother died when you were a small girl, as obviously you remember everything up until you first came to Hogwarts,"

"Yes,"

Snape watched with some interest, he already knew all of this. But he had not been there at the time.

"And your father, Mr. Murrai Fai raised you?"

"Of course,"

"Did you have a close relationship with your father Akasha?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose….he was my only friend after all,"

Severus watched grimly as Dumbledore's eyes seemed to water slightly.

"I am most unhappy to inform you that your father attempted the Avada Kedavra curse on you at 3 o' clock in the morning on Saturday last weak. Perhaps fortunately for you, Ministry Inspectors have found evidence that the curse rebounded off of you and onto him. You gained memory loss of your entire Hogwarts experience, except of course what I managed to restore for you with the help of Madam Pomfrey,"

The past Akasha stiffened in her seat, if it were possible her face would have paled even more, but it was already china white. She gasped, and tears poured from her eyes, Severus had expected less than this….but she seemed to be breaking down. Her crying getting louder and louder and Dumbledore sitting across from her, apparently quite unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Although nevertheless, Fawkes proved as some kind of a help, as he flew down from his perch and landed on the desk…walking forwards slightly and peering at the girl in floods of tears. The Phoenix cawed a few times and eventually the crying stopped, and Akasha's head lifted in shock.

"I think," Dumbledore said. "That it is best for us not to mourn for the loss of somebody, but rather to be thankful for what we have left,"

"But what do I have left? Akasha asked morosely, sniffing slightly as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes.

"The rest of your education, and of course, your fellow pupils," Dumbledore said smiling.

He offered her a sherbot lemon, which Akasha took some time to eat, not that she seemed to want it much anyway. The headmaster merely smiled. Snape however, was not smiling. It was a moment which he himself had no part in, except for the lie in what she had left. Dumbledore had said 'Fellow Students' and not friends, simply because the fact of the matter was the Akasha Fai didn't have many friends. Being in Slytherin certainly dwindled her chances of friendship with most from the other three houses, and she only had a few acquaintances in Slytherin. She did however, have one friend.

A best friend.

And that best friend had been none other than Severus Snape himself.

_Had been. _

They hadn't been best friends since before Akasha's loss of memory, and it was he who chose such a fate.

She was always so stubborn….so reprimanding. Severus Snape remembered something Akasha had said once, words that haunted him in his every waking moment.

'_We'll always be the best of friends! Together forever, isn't that right Sev?' _

He shuddered. That was a sentence he wanted to forget, not to mention she had called him Sev. That only made things worse. She was the only one who ever gave him a nickname…apart from James Potter and Sirius Black of course.

Snivelly or Snivellus. That's what they had called him.

Those two, they were the cause of all of it. They had ruined his small chance of happiness. If it weren't for them, Severus was certain that he and Akasha would still be good friends.

But Potter and Black made him think otherwise….

In his misery, he had gone to Dumbledore. Telling him that to Akasha he wouldn't even exist. She would not be reminded of their great friendship, he didn't want that. He didn't want her to know of it at all, that way she had a better chance of making friends like she always so desperately wanted too. Although, it seemed that the presence of 'Snivellus' ruined her chances.

Not that Akasha seemed to have cared, he'd even said to her once that they shouldn't be friends anymore because he was ruining her life. Okay, a bit of an exaggeration on his part, but he meant it. She of course, had told him he was feeling sorry for the both of them and should cheer up. Akasha just didn't seem to care. He did.

And so, when she sat in Dumbledore's office, most of her memory was restored. Except for the memory of Severus Snape. That was to be forgotten forever. Even the other students didn't seem to notice the two's separation, and in fact nothing was said to Akasha on the subject. Absolutely nothing. The others didn't care, and Snape was only too grateful.

So, the only ones that really know about it were the teachers – who obviously weren't about to say a word – and Severus.

He regretted it now of course. Severus often had moments of recollection.

Was he ridiculously stupid? Blind? Why did he throw it all away? Why?

The past Akasha left Dumbledore's office, and soon enough he found himself back in Akasha Fai's private rooms. A look of complete disdain spread across his face. Nobody was about, and Professor Snape managed to leave her rooms entirely unnoticed, forgetting all about the potion he had wanted and heading straight back towards his own classroom.

He had been getting over it of course, there were more important things to think about than Akasha Fai. Until now. Dumbledore had found her for a teacher, and something told Severus Snape that it wasn't just because of her profound Potions skill. The headmaster, who so knowingly hired her when it was obvious to him that the mere thought of the woman caused Snape distress.

"Perhaps…deliberate?" Severus said aloud to himself when he reached his classroom.

Well, if Dumbledore was trying to meddle in business that wasn't his own, Snape would just have to leave an imprint of himself on Akasha that she certainly would never forget. Even if she did discover the past…


	5. To Discover Something Strange

**The Potions Mistress – (5) – To Discover Something Strange**

**A/N: So, yeah…definitely a SnapexOC now! Thanks for all the reviews! Also, I'm skipping ahead quite a bit into the Christmas holidays. Just so you know. **

The room looked as though it should have been bright and airy, but it was as dark and gloomy as the dungeons had once been. All because the torches on the wall hung unlit. One wall was entirely covered in shelves of books and strangely-shaped flasks containing mysterious liquids of many types. Another wall held a blackboard covered in lists of hexes and pictures of magical creatures. The centre of the room was filled with four perfectly straight rows of desks. Each of these tables faced the far side of the room, where two tiny windows allowed in some of the summer sunlight.

There were far less students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the moment and that was one thing that made Severus Snape very happy. He sat at his heavy walnut desk, copiously writing on the yellowed pages of an ancient book. Hunched over the book, one would have thought him to be an old man, perhaps as old as the book he wrote in, but whoever thought such a thing would be terribly wrong.

Snape looked up from his work, squinting at the area, expecting to see a student accidentally set fire to the room or someone standing in front of his desk, attempting to hand in a less-than-acceptable essay. Seeing no one, he smiled sardonically, his lips rising slightly from their usual flat line, and brushed a strand of his dark hair away from his eyes. For once, he was able to get work done with no interruptions.

Suddenly, he heard a noise at the classroom door. A scraping, With a grumble, he walked over and opened it to see a small brown owl on the floor by his feet, looking at him with a tilted head. Its large yellow eyes blinked once, as if to ask a question, then it hooted loudly.

Snape stood, taking a gold coin from his pocket, and exchanged the letter the owl bore for the coin. With another, happier hoot, the owl flew off again.

His hands reaching for a letter opener, Severus wondered why in Merlin's beard anyone was sending something to _him_. He rarely left Hogwarts Castle, much less correspond with anyone outside it. Not to mention, why was it coming from inside the castle?

With the quiet swish of the envelope's fine paper being ripped open, Severus Snape laid down the opener and pulled out the clean, crisp paper the envelope contained. His steely grey eyes looking over the words the letter contained, He pursed his lips. It was indeed a letter that he wished he hadn't received.

_Severus,_

_As always, the annual staff Christmas party is to be thrown tomorrow night, just a few days from the holiday itself, in the great hall. I trust I will see you there as always. _

_7 o' clock sharp._

_Albus_

Putting the letter aside, Snape sighed. He despised those parties, but seemed always to be dragged along by Dumbledore and force fed sherbet lemons and unwanted conversations with the other Professors.

…o0o…

Akasha Fai sat on top of her office desk, her legs swinging back and forth, every now and again bashing against the front of the desk when her movements were too strong. Apparently, she was bored…or at least, that was what her brain had been telling her for the past hour and a half. She'd been to Hogsmeade that morning, admiring the delicate snowflakes falling from the sky and every now and again spotting a student from Hogwarts. Akasha certainly wasn't a poor witch, she may have been only a half blood herself, but her father had been a pure blood. It was a fact that almost all pure blood families were wealthy, and seeing as Murrai Fai had been the only child he'd inherited all of his parents money. Which, after he had died, was then passed on to the closest relative – Akasha.

She didn't find much use for all of the money of course, being one of those people who didn't splash out a lot on material items that weren't really needed in the first place. But, after having received a letter from Dumbledore about an upcoming staff Christmas party, she'd dashed out in order to find something to wear. Seeing as, she was never usually invited to parties, people tended to avoid her a lot. Whether it was because of her grandfather who was 'supposedly an under-cover death eater' she didn't know. It might just have been her. But she didn't care too much for vast amounts of friends anyway.

It had taken her a while to find something, it was rather a simple dress. The top-half being red, and corset-like, with intricate patterns and lace. The bottom-half of the dress being a long, black skirt made from velvet. With a pair of her usual boots the outfit would look fine. Not too showy, and not to 'common' either.

It had cost her precisely 18 Galleons and 5 Sickles. A fair price she had believed, and so she had purchased it right away. But now, she sat on her desk. Bored.

The dress hung from the top of the door leading to her private chambers, as she hadn't thought about putting it safely away in her wardrobe. The fireplace cracked and roared, emitting a pleasant warmth to counter the chill of the day. After staring at it for a few moments, Akasha hopped off of the desk and went into her private chambers. It was freezing in those rooms, but perhaps only because she hadn't lit the fireplace in the 'Main Room'. Wood and coal were already supplied by the house elves; already stacked and ready to be lit. Akasha pulled out her wand and crouched down at the hearth, shoving it amidst the logs she was about to cast a fire charm when a loud scraping noise could be heard. She jiggled her wand slightly and the noise occurred again; she frowned. And swiftly, began removing all of the wood and coal. When it was all clear, the Potions Mistress glared at the bricks along the back of the fireplace. She noticed a crack between two of them, and reached inside, nudging one of the bricks. It was loose.

Carefully, Akasha pulled it out and stared at the hole it had left, it was black…and she was curious as to why the brick could come away so easily. Unless someone had been tampering with it.

"Lumos!" She called, holding her wand and aiming it at the hole. Immediately, light filled it, and crawling forwards slightly, Akasha spied what appeared to be an old tin wedged inside the gap. And pulled it out.

Parts of the tin were rusted and scratched, and on the front in bright red writing were the words 'Chocoballs! – full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream!' By the looks of it, it wasn't anything recent…and in fact she recalled buying several tins of the sweets when she was a girl.

Standing, with the tin in her hand she waved her wand, the brick immediately flew back into the gap in the rear wall of the fireplace and the wood and many lumps of coal flew back into their previous positions. Why she hadn't just done that before she didn't know, it would've been so much easier than crawling on her hands and knee's and doing things the muggle way. But, it seemed curiosity had gotten the better of her, so Akasha merely shrugged off her thoughts and opened the box…

It was certainly light, so she hadn't expected to actually find any sweets still inside, and her estimations were right. There were no signs that there had once been Chocoballs inside the box other than the over-the-top decoration on the outside of the tin. Inside, there were many newspaper clippings…all talking about the same thing.

'_Fai family shock!'_

'_Half-blood daughter survives!'_

'_Murrai Fai: Dead'_

Akasha blinked several times, pulling out each article which seemed to come from different newspapers and reading them over and over again. One even contained a Fai family picture.

There was her, as a baby in her mothers arms, her father with his hand on her mothers shoulder, and then her two sets of grandparents. One couple both Muggles, the other two – purebloods. Of course, everyone in the picture was dead now except Akasha. And by studying the expression on her father's parents faces….they were not happy at all. She wasn't surprised. A great pureblood family whose only son marries a Muggle born! What a disgrace that must've been to the entire Fai line. Akasha's ancestors must've turned in their graves. She often wondered if that was why her father had attempted to kill her, to try and get rid of the humiliation. She even had a slight feeling that he may have murdered her mother. But she couldn't be sure.

Of course, these newspaper clippings were some of the earliest on the case. Saying that Murrai Fai had attempted to kill her with an Avada Kedavra, only to have it bounce back onto him. If that were really the case, then she would have been the first ever to survive the killing curse, soon followed by the famous Harry Potter. However, the rumours that it had actually hit her were wrong. The curse had been aimed directly at her, but Akasha as far as she remembered had jumped out of the way. The spell had obviously rebound off of one of the many magical items in the house and struck her father dead. The aftermath of the spell causing her to loose her memory. Or perhaps just the general shock of the whole affair.

She didn't know. She didn't really care either. It was all over now.

But, Akasha only cared about one thing at that moment.

The box.

She sat down in an armchair which resided near the fire and placed the newspaper clippings carefully on her lap. There was a photograph in the tin as well, and she pulled it out, first reading the scrawled black writing on the back:

'_Slytherin House – My fifth year'_

Akasha frowned at a hole in the photograph, before flipping it around and gazing at the picture itself. It was indeed Slytherin house, all moving with grins on their faces. She could just about make out the smug glare of Lucius Malfoy and the idle look of Narcissa Black. Until her eyes turned to something else, it was she. Staring right back at her was a younger, more innocent Akasha Fai. Much the same as she was now, only her eyes seemed brighter and she seemed very cheery. The hole in the photograph – which on further inspection proved to have been burned into the picture – was directly next to her. Someone was stood right next to her, she seemed to turn to whoever it was every once and a while and smile at them, her arm around their shoulders.

Only, she couldn't tell who she seemed so happy with. This mysterious person….ironically the burn hole was situated right where their face would've been. She had no clue of who it could be, there was not even the slightest clue except for a pair of boys Slytherin robes. That was it.

She frowned again, noticing that was the last 'surprise' in the tin. She placed the newspaper clippings back inside the tin and took both it and the photo into her bedroom. She placed the tin on one of her bedside tables, and she propped the picture up on her pillow. Deciding she'd come back to it later.

She was very confused.

Grabbing her cloak and broomstick, she decided that a few hours of flying about the castle grounds might clear her mind a little. It was soon to be Christmas after all. Not that it was a very nice time for her, considering that she had no family and barely any close friends to celebrate it with anyway. But she was trying to be positive.

When she got outside she let her broom go and it hovered just a little bit off of the ground. Mounting it, she kicked off, disappearing up into the cloudy sky above Hogwarts…


	6. To The Christmas Party

**The Potions Mistress – (5) – To The Christmas Party**

**A/N: **** Hey all! Be sure to look out for a story I'll be posting soon. It's OC/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape and kinda/Draco Malfoy. Look out for it if your interested. **

Soon enough, the staff Christmas party came around. It was 8:30pm and Akasha was stood at the edge of the Great Hall. She had been for the last hour and a half. Of course she wasn't completely alone, she'd talked to many of the other teachers. Especially Professor Trelawney, who claimed that she got very good spiritual vibes from Akasha.

By this time, most teachers were dancing…and most of them had indulged in the punch, which had made them rather merry. Akasha only smiled. Until her gaze met the black orbs of Severus Snape, who sat directly across the other side of the hall from her. Clearly bored and furious that he was even there.

"More punch, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked. Akasha nodded, not wanting to say no, and made her way over to the bowl with the divinations teacher. Trying to ignore the fact that said bowl just happened to be close to where Severus was sitting. She acted like she couldn't see him, too embarrassed and annoyed at what had happened between them before that morning in the dungeons.

When the two women had fetched their drinks it was obvious to Akasha that Sybill was quite adamant on staying by the punch bowl, a happy dreamlike smile spread across her face. The Potions Mistress stared at her for a moment, examining the round glasses and overly-large hair before suddenly realising that she was talking.

"Oh yes, Albus informed me that you found something of interest in your chambers?"

Akasha nodded, she had told Dumbledore when the little 'gathering' had started earlier that evening.

"Yes, I found it in the back of the fireplace. It's very strange," She replied.

o.00.o.0.o

Severus Snape froze in his seat, thankful that nobody seemed to have noticed his sudden movement. He had been discreetly listening to the conversation between Fai and Trelawney, until they begun talking about something he had been very aware of.

The photo, and the newspaper clippings…in that old tin. When he'd finally gained the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher he'd instructed two house elves to hide said tin. He felt he was ready to be rid of it then, and obviously the two creatures hadn't hidden it well enough. In the back of the fireplace? It was such an obvious hiding place! What had they been thinking!?

He scowled inwardly, just as thankful that nobody had seen him stiffen as he was that the tin and the things inside of it couldn't be traced back to him. Yet. He had sworn the house elves to secrecy, and obviously they were only too happy to obey. He stood up briskly, ready to leave the hall and attempt to steal the tin from Akasha's chambers and destroy it like he should have done in the first place.

That is, he was about to. Until Dumbledore sauntered over into his general direction.

"Come, come Severus. Not enjoying the festivities?" The headmaster asked.

"Obviously," Snape replied.

"Well, perhaps dancing will brighten your mood,"

The blackhaired man's eyes widened. Dancing? That was the last thing he was planning to do – ever! It was all very well for other people to indulge in such things, but he….a former death eater?

Never.

Before he could protest outloud Dumbledore had walked over to Fai, clearly saying the same thing to her. She glanced over at Severus nervously and shook her had. Declining gracefully no doubt. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't going to have it, he took her drink from her hand and passed it to Sybill, before taking her arm and leading her over to Severus.

It appeared she was only letting him do this because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, one look at Dumbledore and that beam of his and anybody would have to give in to his wishes. Akasha soon found herself stood in front of Snape, he glared back at her. The headmaster stood next to them both, and after a few moments he said:

"You can't tell me you don't know how to dance?"

Both members shook their heads.

"Well then! Get to it!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, smiling.

When they didn't move, he sighed merrily, lifting Akasha's hand so it rested on Severus's shoulder. He then moved Snape's arm and placed it on her waist, before making their free hands link together. Both grimaced slightly, as another song began playing in the hall and they were forced to dance like they were actually enjoying it.

Akasha decided that she would try to make the best out of the situation. But after a long silence she got fed up.

"Usually it is common civility to talk when dancing," She pointed out.

"In case you haven't heard Miss.Fai, my reputation is anything but chivalrous. You're a Slytherin yourself, you should know courtesy is a Griffindors trait," He replied, sneering.

"Indeed. But that doesn't mean that Slytherin's should not at least show some manners,"

"Are you implying that I disagree with that statement?" 

"Of course not," Akasha shook her head. "Although, one would think that if you did you would not be traipsing around my dungeons in the early hours of the morning without invitation or acknowledgement,"

"_Your_ dungeon?" Snape frowned, "Since when has said area been off bounds to all but yourself?"

"Did I say it was?"

"You inferred it,"

Akasha sighed, she should have realised that arguing with another Slytherin, most especially Severus Snape was a lost cause.

"I just don't appreciate it," She said. "We can remain in silence now,"

By the time the dance finished, Akasha disappeared back over to Sybill before Dumbledore could attempt to enforce another dance. She remained there the whole night, and Severus Snape stood with Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid, discussing various things which didn't interest him. He couldn't help smirking to himself, Dumbledore was definitely trying to interfere now. But he wasn't interested, and Severus was sure he had aggravated her quite enough for one night, it was so obvious by the way that she kept sending contemptuous glares in his direction. Although, once, he could have sworn he saw a hint of curiosity and perhaps even admiration in that contempt.


	7. To Learn Your Fortune

**The Potions Mistress – (7) – To Learn Your Fortune**

**A/N: ****I would like to start by saying sorry for the serious lack of updates, and I would like to continue by saying sorry for the EXTREME shortness of this chapter. But I am seriously running out of plot ideas. **

(Many days after the Yule Ball)

"That slimy, greasy haired brute!" Akasha Fai cursed the very existence of Severus Snape as she walked towards the Great Hall for the lunch feast.

That morning he had aggravated her greatly, in her first class a group of Slytherin's hadn't been concentrating on any of their work, all they'd been doing was talking to each other and disturbing all of the other students. She'd sent them straight out of the class after several warnings and made sure they remained there away from each other in silence. During her second lesson of the day none other than the head of Slytherin himself had pulled her (Not literally) out of her class, fuming. After a good five minutes of being told that her punishment methods were inappropriate and that she should learn to control her temper Akasha had had enough. She went back to her lesson, slamming the door in Severus Snape's face.

Since when were her teaching and punishment methods unsuitable? She'd only ever done what Dumbledore had instructed her, or what other Professor's had recommended.

And now, she would have to endure sitting next to the former Potions Master at lunch. And dinner too, when she thought about it. The little respect she had gathered in her mind about him during the Yule Ball had quite disappeared, and when she entered the hall, making her way to her place and sitting down. He was already there. Glaring sourly at every other house table except from Slytherin.

"Not very talkative today, are we Severus?" Professor Dumbledore commented from his seat.

"Perhaps matters would be different if I did not find the company most undesirable," Snape replied.

"That's two of us then," Akasha snapped back, glancing at him angrily as she took a gulp of her pumpkin.

"Tell me, Miss Fai," Severus began. "Why do you find it so much in your favour to talk when your words are unnecessary?"

Akasha merely snorted. "I could say the same thing to you,"

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that your comments on my methods of teaching were also _unnecessary_…as you put it,"

Finishing her lunch, Akasha got up from her seat and left the hall. A victorious smirk on her face, she knew well enough that had she stayed there she would certainly not have won. Even now, technically she'd cheated in their little battle by leaving the table. Although, nevertheless she was pretty certain that she'd annoyed him greatly.

There was no doubt in her mind that by dinner that evening he would have thousands of little comments and arguments stored away in his mind, simmering angrily.


	8. To Learn Your Fortune  Part Two

**The Potions Mistress – (8) – To Learn Your Fortune – Part Two**

**A/N: ****Hello everyone. I apologise EVER so much for my serious lack of updates and I know I've been neglecting for quite some time. But I'm finally back on the game, and although my ideas are definitely wearing thin for this story. It should be finished up in another chapter or more. I really do appreciate reviews, they help me to write and update A LOT quicker than I usually do. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

In her only free period of the day, Akasha had been planning to kick back with a good book and relax, she had no papers to mark or lessons to plan so she just wanted to 'chill' as some of the more colourful students of Hogwarts would put it. However, she found herself being paid a visit by Sybill Trelawney who seemed most flustered. She didn't say anything for a few moments, twitching her nose slightly so that her glasses drooped down on her nose somewhat. She begged Akasha for assistance, and led her off to her own classroom.

The whole vicinity reeked of incense, all curtains were closed and many candles were lit. Akasha found herself sat opposite Sybill, a crystal ball placed on the purple-clothed table between them. There were several cards spread out on the table, and Akasha had expected Trelawney to pick one up, but instead she reached for Akasha's hand, studying the lines on her palm with a deep frown.

After many moments of awkward silence and wondering what the hell was going on, Akasha piped up:

"Erm, Sybill?"

Trelawney looked up, her eyes wide, she gasped:

"_Sun to moon, moon to sun. At Twilight hate shall come undone," _

Her words echoed throughout the room, as if they were being carved into stone at that very moment, as if they were going to be engraved into time and space forever, completely unchangeable and…

"Okay, this isn't some novel!" Akasha snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Trelawney.

"What was that supposed to mean Sybill?"

The frizzy haired Divination professor seemed very drained, and murmured a few inaudible words which Akasha only presumed as a sign to leave. She stood and disappeared immediately, completely confused and very worried about Trelawney. With at least three quarters of an hour left of her free period, she made her way into the library, going straight towards the divination section. Thinking that perhaps there was something there that might explain what had just happened.

She scanned the shelves, frowning, taking out several books and flipping through the pages before placing them back onto the shelf again: unsatisfied. After at least a good 20 minutes of flapping about in between shelves and muttering to herself Akasha gave up. She slipped out of the library, making sure that Madam Pince – the school's librarian – did not see her. As she had, much to Pince's future disdain, left the Divinations section of the library in a bit of a tip.

Akasha made her way back down into the dungeons, and as she drifted slowly through one of the many dark corridors within, she swore she saw something move amongst the shadows. Taking it to be a ghost or an escaped pet, she didn't pay much attention to it. Until she saw a sudden movement to her right, like a cloak or skirts. She froze. And moved over to the left, reaching out and grabbing the air as if she expected to find something there. After a few moments of making herself look ridiculous, she carried on.

"RON!"

There came a high pitched scream from behind her, Akasha turned and saw three of the Hogwarts students in a pile. An invisibility cloak scrawled up on the floor just in front of them. It looked as if they had fallen over.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," She called their names one by one, her arms crossed. She took a few steps towards them and picked up the cloak, running it through her fingers, staring in amusement as they disappeared beneath the transparent material.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor….each, for being out of lessons and being down here when you needn't be. Secondly, I am confiscating this cloak for the next two weeks. Whomever it belongs to can collect it from me when that time is up," She glanced at them as they stood up, apparently aggravated at her punishment. But Akasha didn't care at that moment, they shouldn't have been snooping around and they were caught and punished. They deserved it all in all.

As they began walking the other direction towards the exit of the Dungeons, Akasha called to them:

"I trust this won't happen again students!"

And then continued on her way, still weaving the cloak through her hands so that sometimes she actually had hands, and at other times she did not.

Severus Snape turned the corner that she was about to turn, and each of them stopped dead in their tracks. Staring at each other. He didn't look as if he was about to say anything, in fact he looked more than a little frustrated, his brows furrowed and his hands clenched at his sides. They stood there in complete silence for a moment, Akasha tried not to look at him, her eyes swivelling up to the ceiling or down at her shoes.

"Look, this is ridiculous," She finally muttered, about to walk past him when he grabbed her arm, pushing her and slamming her back into the wall behind them. The cloak fell to the ground at her feet, and she stared into his onyx eyes with confusion.

"What was that for!?" Akasha demanded, glancing down at his hand which still rested on her arm.

Snape blinked several times, and suddenly his whole body moved forwards, until they were standing chest-to-chest, his head just a few inches from her own.

He stared, she stared. And in fact they were so caught up in all of the staring that they hadn't notice a young first year amble round the corner. He took one look at the pair and yelped slightly, turning in the other direction and moving away as fast as he possibly could.

Severus kept moving even closer than close could get. Akasha's mouth just a few inches from his own, simultaneously they closed their eyes and then…..


	9. To Save The Innocent Or The End

**The Potions Mistress – (9) – To Save The Innocent**

**A/N: ****Bah. The writers block I've had for this story is worse than any I have ever had. But this is the last chapter, as awful as it is. I'm hoping to do a sequel, but I'm not really sure to be honest as I don't have any ideas right now. **

All Akasha could hear was Severus breathing, and her heart thumping away in her chest. She didn't know what to do and now found herself frozen to the spot unable to move, and not only because Snape himself didn't seem to want her too. Although her eyes were closed, she could sense him still hovering…and her skin tingled everytime she felt his breath brush upon her neck. Akasha felt compelled now to reach out to him, as if she had known him her entire life and wanted nothing more to stay with him forever. A part of her was sickened by this, Severus Snape was possibly one of the most wretched men she had ever met and so she didn't really know why she was feeling like this.

When more time past and nothing seemed to happen, Akasha drifted off into her own thoughts and considered that she was only feeling that way because of her serious lack of physical contact with the male species. It seemed like forever since she had been held, kissed….

Her mind could take it no longer, Akasha opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, signalling the 'Ok'. Severus seemed shocked for quite some time, until he finally began to react to her touch, that is; until a very familiar scream echoed out into the hallway. Only this time it wasn't so much of a scream, but more of an embarrased squeak. Immediately she and Snape pulled apart and turned to face the source of the noise.

Again, for the second time Akasha was met with the faces of the unbearable 'Golden Gryffindor Trio' and frowned.

"What, may I enquire are you doing here!?" Snape bellowed.

There was no answer.

"Well!?"

He seemed inclined to wait for an answer, and eventually Harry Potter spoke out;

"We really need to speak to Professor Fai," He said daringly.

"At this hour?" Akasha interjected. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place!?"

There was another chorus of awkward silence between the students; until Hermione Granger decided to elaborate.

"We think we're being followed,"

"By something dangerous," Ron Weasley added.

Snape snorted but did not say a word.

"And what might this 'something' be?" Akasha asked.

"We don't know," Harry replied.

"Well, if you sought help to get rid of something dangerous and you can't even say what it is then it's not likely that Professor Fai can help you, is it?" Snape snapped.

"Why don't you just do to Professor Dumbledore?" Akasha asked. "He's far more intelligent then me,"

"We did," Hermione replied. "He told us to come to you,"

Akasha Fai rolled her eyes. "Can this wait until the school day is actually over? You SHOULD be in lessons….and surely it can't be that dangerous if Professor Dumbledore sent you to me. I'm assuming he sent you to me because of my role as Potions Mistress. But honestly, Sev-…I mean, Professor Snape would be far more capable of helping you if it were really _that_ threatening,"

Professor Snape nodded.

"Well, this…'thing'….," Hermione said. "Obviously we can't see it, but I think it might be some kind of evil spirit,"

"Not meaning Peeves either," Ron added, trying to be funny but failing miserably.

"It seems to follow us everywhere, it brings the worst luck and everything we do seems to go wrong," Harry sighed.

"Are you sure it's just not your incompetence getting to you?" Snape said sarcastically.

The students said nothing, and so Akasha decided that there was only one thing to do.

"Well then, I strongly suggest that we head to the Library," She turned to Snape. "And if the Professor see's fit to accompany us I'm sure the three of you will be grateful for his assistance,"

The students nodded.

"I would certainly assist, if certain matters pertaining to how the three of you came upon us were not passed on to _anyone_ else," Professor Snape growled.

Akasha agreed. It would not be good if the Trio went about telling the whole school of what they had seen. It wouldn't be good at all.

"Of course, Professors," Harry replied, looking to his two friends for reassurance. "To the Library, then?"

Over the course of the next three weeks, I can safely say that Akasha, Severus and the three Gryffindors spent most of their free time together in the Library of in Severus' classroom. They worked and worked for as long as they could, finding it more and more difficult to discover what this mysterious thing following the kids round was. But none of them really knew, and they just couldn't guess either.Eventually, Severus and Akasha went to Dumbledore to discuss the matter further, but he seemed to spend most of the time staring at them with twinkling eyes. After Akasha had run through everything they had tried, Severus added his piece and then the both of them waited anxiously for a reply.

"So, you must have spent a lot of time together," Dumbledore said.

Akasha nodded. "Working," She explained.

"Of course," He paused. "Noticed anything familiar?"

Dumbledore was beaming now, and Severus frowned inwardly.

"What is it Headmaster, that you find so hilarious and yet conceal from Akasha and I?" Snape questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all Severus,"

It the blink of an eye, Dumbledore had waved his wand, and suddenly a beam of light flew out of the end of it right into Akasha's head. Severus gasped and jumped up from his seat.

"What did you do?" He asked, not quite sure whether or not the Headmaster had finally 'Fallen Off Of His Stool' as it were.

"Just a quick memory charm," Dumbledore chuckled, he then walked back over to his desk and opened his desk draw, pulling out a photograph.

He approached Kali and secured it in her hands, it was the photo she had found in her room; the one with the hole burned into it. She frowned. 

"Albus?" She asked, looking up at him and then back down at the photo.

There was no longer a hole in the photo now, instead she could see a young Severus standing next to her in the picture. Akasha looked to him, back at the picture, and then back to him again.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Akasha, meet Severus Snape – your oldest friend," Dumbledore beamed, moving to sit back behind his desk again, grabbing a lemon sherbet from a bowl on his desk and popping it into his mouth.

"Friend?"

"What is this?" Severus took the picture and looked at it. Suddenly realising what was going on. "Albus! You promised me that you would never-"

"I rarely break a promise, but I found that this time it was necessary," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait, whats going on?" Akasha asked. "I thought we were trying to solve Harry Potter's problem?"

"There was no problem,"

"What!?"

"All lies," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "In order to get the both of you to understand,"

"Understand what exactly?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked down at them through half-moon spectacles, his eyes gleaming and his smile wide.

"Now that is a lesson worth the hearing,"


End file.
